A Trip to the Movies
by Lana94
Summary: This is Edwards taking Bella to the movies. An old story I wrote about 5 years ago that I thought I would upload. Short/Fluffy/Fun


Edward led me through the large red doors of the cinema complex and up to one of the ticket machines.

"What do you feel like, love?"

"_The Proposal,_ please," I smiled sweetly at Edward as he bought us two tickets to the next show.

It had been a couple of weeks since the newborn battle. Edward and I were relaxing and spending the time we had left before the wedding doing things that wouldn't be possible after my change. It was also our first date in a very long time and I wanted to spend some personal time with my fiancé.

"Any food, love?"

We walked past the attendant and into the main food area as we got in the short queue.

"Sweet popcorn sounds good. I'm starving. Forgot breakfast."

"Bella," he mumbled, shaking his head while walking up to the lady behind the counter. He gave her a dazzling smile that left her speechless.

"One large sweet popcorn, minstrels and a hot dog, please."

"I can't eat all of that. What are you doing?"

"You need to eat, Bella. You're wasting away on me. No breakfast is not acceptable."

He picked up the food, wrapping his other arm around my waist as he led me into the theatre. I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder, grabbing a handful of popcorn as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"So, what is the meaning of this human experience?" I asked, looking up at Edward as he sat down next to me. We were now sitting at the top of the movie theatre leaving a few rows behind us. We were in the middle seats, of course, best in the place. I leaned into his side, chewing on some popcorn.

"Well, you get to see a great movie, and you get to spend a couple of hours in the dark with your fiancé."

"What is the point of the dark if you never let us do anything in it?" I grumbled.

Edward chuckled.

"I might change my mind, you know, if you are good that is." I choked as he whispered this into my ear.

Edward leant forward, patting me on the back, "Bella, you all right?"

"Fine, I'm good," I got out, still coughing.

Edward chuckled, pulling me against his side. He stroked my cheek and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I got comfortable in his side as the adverts started on the screen. A few minutes later, I heard Edward chuckle again. I looked up to see him staring down at two dark figures entering the theatre.

"Edward, who are they?"

"Wait, they've seen us. Look they're coming."

"Edward!" I hissed just as Jessica's face come into view followed by Mike's.

"Bella," Jessica cried.

She bent over to hug me.

"Oh my god, it is so good to see you! Mind if we sit behind you?"

"Um, sure." I looked up to see a tight expression on Edward's face. They shuffled in behind us.

"Hey, is that ok?" I looked at Edward." I didn't want to be rude or anything."

"No, it's fine. In fact, I think we should go back to that 'with your fiancé in the dark' thing, just to make sure Mike can remember. I really don't like his thoughts at the moment," he growled softly and I grabbed his hand, running smooth circles in the back of his hand to calm him down.

The film started and Edward's words were running through my head. What did he mean in the dark? Before I had the chance to figure it out, I felt Edward fingertips tracing my collar bone. What was he doing? This had certainly never happened before.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in his ear.

"Just giving Mike a little something to keep him in check"

I was about to say something but found my self incapable of talking as Edward's cold, smooth lips pressed against mine. I gave up trying to push him away as his hand crept up my leg; I let out a low moan instead.

As quickly as it started, it ended and Edward pulled away, leaving me aroused and pissed off at the same time.

"Edward!" I hissed at him through the dark, "don't even think about stopping. Finish what you started or I might just have to ask Mike to finish it for you!"

I started to get up as I felt his hand wrap around mine pulling me back just about onto his lap.

"Love, I would love to continue but your moans are turning Mike on and I have no pleasure in doing that."

"Well, I'm having a great time. I thought that is all you cared about and I can be quiet."

I looked up just in time to see the love in his eyes before his lips crashed back into mine. Thirty minutes later, I couldn't tell you what happened in the movie if you paid me.


End file.
